


we will never be

by Nakimochiku



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: in space no one can hear you scream (in ecstasy)





	we will never be

**Author's Note:**

> I just feel like Thor is so tired of being a big burly blond top. please let him bottom, he's tired and he deserves it.

_Satisfaction isn't in my nature_ , Loki once said. The context is different, but isn't this just the same? How many rounds have they gone now? How many sheets have they stained, how many times have they come? Thor’s lost track now. He wants to cry to the dull grey ceiling until he rips it apart, feels electricity surging through his veins but it isn't his magic.

It's just Loki, in him, around him, one cool palm cupping his head and the other beneath his knee to keep it pinned to his chest, sweaty hair swinging as he pants and thrusts and fucks him. Thor sees stars, entire galaxies, when Loki thrusts just right, deep and hard, so heat floods through him, belly tensing and muscles trembling, his whole body liquid and malleable to Loki’s every whim. He's right there on the edge with no way of knowing how long he's been there. “Loki!” He chokes out. He is being clawed apart and put together and he wants to stop.

“Say it again,” Loki hisses, drawing out slow and aching, idly watching the clench of Thor’s body around his cock, his flushed face and chest, his eye squeezed shut. “Look at me and say it again.”

Thor is blind when he opens his eye to look at Loki, lightening blazing through him. “Loki Loki Loki!!” His voice is high and wrecked, lips wet and swollen and red around his gasping moans. Loki rolls his hips shallowly and thinks of fucking his mouth too, of his beautiful perfect brother strung out and fucked in every orifice until he remembers who he belongs to without a doubt. He grins and thinks to remind him as he pulls out slow, Thor’s hole a puffy used mess, then pushes in equally slow at just the right angle to rub over Thor's swollen prostate.

Thor keens, hips canting up for more, deeper, fast and hard and devastating. Loki's cock is so deep he feels the pressure to the back of his throat, so thick inside him he feels over ripe and broken open. Loki eases into a faster pace, snapping his hips in and in and in and Thor spread his legs and takes it, wants it.

“To whom do you belong, brother?” Loki hisses against his ear. Thor shakes his head and sobs, hole convulsing around Loki's cock. “To whom do you owe this pleasure, brother?” He laughs a little breathlessly, biting and kissing Thor's sweaty throat and jaw. “Come now, no need to be stubborn, you were calling so sweetly just a moment ago.” Thor writhes, hands twist in the sheets, scratching at the walls, at Loki’s arm caging him, down over Loki's shoulder blades. Loki growls at the pain, eyes flashing. “Say it!”

“You! You brother you please--” grinning Loki lifts his hips so he can drive down into him so hard and overwhelming Thor forgets who he is, where he is, only knows that he is sustenance to this hungry creature above, around, inside him. His magic leaks past his control, static and sparks tingle around both their bodies in a cool blue. Loki laughs in delight, pounds faster until Thor is shouting hoarsely, skin hot and flushed. His orgasm sears through him like a lightening strike, and he spurts all over his belly, cock twitching untouched, body like a vice around Loki who watches him like he's art until he closes his eyes to chase his own small death over the same edge Thor fell from. Thor sobs and takes it as he took everything else, eye blank with electricity fading into his blue. But it is the last pulse of sparks that takes Loki there too, hands clenched in the meat of Thor's thighs and hips.

Thor comes back to himself one muscle at a time, vividly aware of bruises, the slickness of sweat and semen and tears, the stretch of Loki's cock still inside him as he shivers through the aftershocks of orgasm. “So, Brother,” Thor begins, voice rough and wrecked. “Satisfied?”

Loki’s grin is answer enough.


End file.
